Forum:Upcoming inactivity and Necros Article Drive
From today onwards to the 18th I'm going to be inactive for the follow up to my exam om the 18th. In the meantime, in order to keep up with the 'July 10th' deadline for the start of Necros, theres plenty of red links that need doing. However, the one I am most concerned with at the moment is the USR vehicles, weapons and ships. Feel free to do any of the red links for the Necros project, parring the Necros themselves, I will go through and improve them all after my exams. I should probably talk through my initial ideas for them as well.... The Poltergeist MBT is a replacement for the Wraith as MBT, using a turreted particle cannon to punch holes in tanks. The Type-46 Scarab UHAP is the Scarab circa Halo 2. Tarantula UHAPC is a multi legged version of the Scarab with no Scarab gun and a number of plasma cannon turrets and a AAA fuel rod gun turret from the Wraith AAA and the ability to carry plenty of troops and even light vehicles along with a gravity lift for deploying them and assault ramp at the front and rear so that when the Tarantula kneels down the troops can run down these to the ground. The Death Watch HAP is roughly tank sized and carries a turreted particle cannon and can manouvre dense terrain. The Black Widow LRP is a light, one man, opened top four legged recon walker, capable of bounding and running at speeds rivalling the warthog. The Type-68 Gargoyle Medium Assault Platform is roughly anogalous to the Ogre walker. The Revenant AVP uses a scaled down Scarab gun on a hovertank chassis to take down tanks. Goblin AAA uses a pair of scaled up, high power needler cannons to defeat enemy aircraft such as fighters and gunships, providing a missile like air defence. The Gremlin SPA uses a extremnely high power plasma mortar to launch artillery attacks but must deploy its support struts to do it. The Succubus AVE uses a plasma cutter, a sort of plasma beam on a turret with high and low elevation to allow it to cut holes in walls and bunkers for infantry assaults and comes with a number of optional add ons , high tech versions of the ones availible for the M808G Scorpion Assault Vehicle Engineers. The Incubus ARRV uses gravity lifts and winches akin to the plasma cables, using trails of plasma and magnetic clamps to tow broken down vehicles. The Spectre ISV is a uparmoured Spectre with a more powerful plasma core to allow it to keep up with vehicles of the same class and a improved gun, using a more powerful plasma cannon with a similar rate of fire, similar to the plasma cannon found on the shade turret or the Phantom. The Sprite CCV-L is a light tank with a pair of heavy duty plasma cannons that pummel infantry and light vehicles. The Demon CCV-M is a medium tank, a go between the Wraith and the Sprite, with a dual mounted fuel rod gun, providing heavy duty anti tank fire and capable of taking on enemy infantry. The Wight AFV is only marginally heavier than the Spectre and is essentially a spectre with no exposed crew and a dual mounted plasma cannon. The Shadow TT is a upgraded Shadow from Halo 2, using a up armoured crew compartment and heavier armour. The Anima IFV is a vehicle capable of carrying a squad and has a turret with a dual mounted heavy plasma cannon and a fuel rod gun, all on the turret. The Imp APC carries a squad and has only one plasma cannon turret on it. The Phantasm UHAPC is a bhehemoth, with multiple plasma turrets, doors on the side, capable of carrying two tanks, numerous lighter vehicles or infantry, or a mixture, has a forward assault ramp and its capable of smashing through defences. the Yūrei GSA is a ground attack craft, like the Raptor or Sparrowhawk, armed with plasma charges, plasma cluster bombs and heavy duty nose mounted plasma cannons. It is extremely manouvrable, earning its name and its capable of dodging about in jerky movements. The Banshee GSA is a upgraded version of the older Banshee with improved speed and defensive powers. The Spook TT is a light dropship for dropping off troops in hostile conditions, similar to the Gull. The Spooky Gunship has fuel rod guns to give it cover. The Phantom TT has been upgraded recently with new self defence systems and new guns, with it carrying three underslung plasma turrets and two door mounted ones. The True Phantom swaps out all but its nose plasma cannon and door guns to conserve energy for a stealth system. This allows it to remain hidden during approach and assault. The apparittion heavy dropship is a skeletal design for dropping off their heaviest vehicles. F-99C Seraph are the latest version of the Seraph with improved speed and sheilding along with microthruster to improve agility in both space and atmospheres but is armed only with plasma cannons. The F/A-99C Seraphim swaps out some of its weapon bays to carrying a numerous Plasma Charges, a sort of air to ground fuel air bomb weapony thing. F/I-101 Cherub are the primary fighter-interdictors, meant for fighting and attacking capital ships. They carry plasma cannons, shields and plasma launchers. These are anagalous to the longsword and katana fighters and follow on from the Gigas figher-bomber. The F/A-101 Cherubim are modified for ground attack with plasma cluster bombs and plasma charges. F-105 Ophan are the heavy fighter, on the same vein as the Tarasque Heavy Fighter, armed with an array of plasma cannons and small pulse lasers for attack capital ships. The F/I-105 Ophanim is modified for ground support, using plasma charges and plasma cluster bombs along with its existing pulse lasers. The B-112 Angel carries a large bomb bay for either plasma charges or plasma cluster bombs. The I-113 Archangel uses plasma launcher turrets, like the plasma torpedeo turrets of capital ships, to punch holes in capital ships. The A-114 Malakhim is armed with small pulse laser turrets for decimating ground targets. All of these are covered by one tail gun. The K-139 Kappa supports other vessels by carrying an abundance of pressurized gases for use in reactors, refueling other ships in flight. The F-163 Grigori is a stealth fighter, using ECM, a unique design and active camo along with an abundance of plasma cannons. The R-991 Cacodemon s a recon craft using simialr tech and high speed to scan the enemy. The A-70 Nephilim carries plasma charges and plasma cluster bombs and a pair of rotary fuel guns that fold out of the hull for strafing runs. All the Capital ships are self explanatory, similar to both their current UNSC and previous Covenaqnt sister ships. As for weapons, the Plasma IDECWS is replacing the plasma rifle as the main weapon, relegating it to more of a SMG position, with it becoming a middle ground between a carbine and a plasma rifle, with a decent rate of fire and accuracy. The Nail Gun uses a extremely powerful magnetic field to spit out a ferric tungsten slug, similar to the Spiker but much more high power and devastating but expensive and rare. The Needler Cannon is a bigger Needler that serves as a SAM missile. The Light Plasma Cannon serves as a LMG, being lighter than the plasma cannon but heavier than the plasma rifle, with a high rate of fire and a gravity assisted bipod. The Plasma Mortar is a infantry carried field mortar for light bombardment. The Plasma Flamer uses high pressurized gas spat out as a stream of superheated gas to burn enemy troops, simialr in effect to plasma charges. The Fusion Grenade uses a massive burst of therma lenergy from super heating gas to create a ball of fire that melts through tanks, equipment and walls. The Anti Matter Charge is a tube of near zero amounts of matter and anti-matter, making a powerful demolition charge and breaching charge. The 'Bouncing Betty' is a bounding grenade the jumps to chest hieght and spits plasma clusters in the direction of the enemy. the 'Jumping Jack' is a magnetic mine that leapts from its hiding spot to the underbelly of passing vehicles and explodes a powerful plasma charge, demolishing it. Any new weapon, ship, technology and vehicle ideas are welcome. And, see you on the 18th, i look forward to seeing your ideas. Toodles! Comments OOOOOOOOOOOO Look at all those ship classes! Yummy! --Beatmaster180 20:05, 11 June 2008 (UTC) i have to say, you have made an extraordinary work on the articles for the necros project but i have a feeling that most of it will go to waste. I think that theres just a huge abundance of equipment and vehicles that most people will only stick to a few weapons and vehicles. Just like in most war games the number of things in game are kept low even though the military has hundreds of various equipment. That was the beauty of the Halo series, only a few vehicles that were able to play to their roles and kept simple for the use of everyone to enjoy the game. Im not against this project i just believe that most of your work will be for naught. Hollywood Even if it is for naught, which I hope it isn't, it'll still look really cool. Good for drooling over for dreaming of some form of RTS/FPS game..... hmmm...... *''begins to think of a concept for such a game''* --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 00:09, 14 June 2008 (UTC) I've got dibs on the needler canon. I'm working on the Type-46 Scarab, as well as my stuff. If you have any ideas for the ones I'm working on, please, please add them. Here's the Covenant stuff I'm working on: Type-46 Scarab Ultra Heavy Assault Platform, Type-24 Particle Rifle, Type-3 Energy Weapon/Sabre, Type-4 Energy Weapon/Pike, Type-1 Energy Shield/Sangheili, and Type-41A3 Spectre Infantry Support Vehicle. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 15:11, 14 June 2008 (UTC) BTW how do you get the number after the "Type"? This has been troubling me for ages and i would like to now how you get a certain number. I remember Ajax saying that you make up a random number but there must be a certain rule to follow? What is it then? Only rule is don't make it the same number and type. For instance, I originally had the Type-1 Energy/Sabre, thinking it'd work, but it doesn't. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 19:09, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Well, seeing that Necros Project will be inactive in just a few days, might as well focus on the Nitroneon Rebellion... - H107SubtleTankCartographer 19:14, 14 June 2008 (UTC) LOMI: Why doesn't it work? I'm still not clear :( I try not ot make things of the same type, specifically within 'weapon series', the case LOMI is noting is His Type-1 Sabre classing with the tpye-1 sword. Do we have to ask before making one? BananaCat 14:49, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :I guess so... - H107SubtleTank 14:51, 15 June 2008 (UTC)